The man in the mirror
by Asianchoose
Summary: Dis George, tu te souviens de notre premier sortilège ? me demande-t-il. Je rends son sourire au reflet. Oh oui je me souviens…


Texte écrit il y a de ça un millénaire, à peu près, je me suis enfin décidé à le publier, ici.

* * *

_« Le procès des Carrow a prit fin hier. Alecto et Amycus Carrow ont répondu pour les crimes suivants : meurtre prémédité de toute une famille moldue, utilisation de la magie noire, acte de torture sur des élèves de Poudlard et allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La décision du tribunal a été d'une peine à Azkaban à vie pour Alecto et de soixante ans pour Amycus. Quand à l'affaire Malefoy, la cour ne s'est toujours pas prononcée … »_

J'éteins la radio d'un coup de baguette et me remets à sortir les produits des cartons. Presque cinq ans depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, et certains Mangemorts sont toujours en liberté. Je me demande ce que fait le Ministère.

Je sors un des nombreux miroirs d'un carton. Ma mère me les a apportés du Terrier ce matin. Lorsque j'ai décidé de rouvrir la boutique le moi dernier, je lui ai demandée de me renvoyer tous les produits Weasley & Weasley qui restaient chez nous. Je lis le slogan sur le carton : « Glace de vérité. Quelle créature se cache en vous ? ». Normalement, celui qui regarde le miroir ne doit pas voir son propre reflet mais celui de la créature magique qui lui correspond le plus. Par exemple, un dragon si on très est irritable ou un Centaure si on est particulièrement fier. Mais, moi je vois mon simple reflet. Moi, à l'identique. Pourtant, nous les avions essayés avec Fred, il y a des années. A l'époque, je voyais un troll de Birmanie à la place de mon reflet. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne se produit. A croire que le miroir ne fonctionne plus. Je le fixe et l'homme de l'autre coté me sourit alors.

« Que s'est-il passé de spécial aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-il soudain. »

Je ne suis pas plus surpris que ca.

« Teddy a utilisé la magie pour la première fois.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
- Il a brulé les cheveux d'Andromeda. »

Je m'esclaffe en repensant à l'image de Teddy cramant la tête de sa grand-mère. Déjà qu'elle devenait folle quand il se métamorphosait. « J'ai déjà élevé une métamorphomage. Je suis trop vieille pour en éduquer d'autres ! » L'homme dans le miroir m'envoie un sourire amusé.

« Dis George, tu te souviens de notre premier sortilège ? me demande-t-il. »

Je rends son sourire au reflet. Oh oui je me souviens...

Je me cachais derrière une brouette abandonnée comme tant d'autres objets dans le jardin du Terrier. J'avais horriblement chaud. Le soleil tapait fort en ce mois de juillet. Qu'on ose encore me dire que la Grande Bretagne était le pays du brouillard et de la pluie ! Je posai la corde devant moi et m'adossai contre le métal brulant de la brouette. En face, Fred ne tenait plus en place. La patience n'avait jamais été son point fort. J'avoue que l'attente était longue, mais elle en valait le coup. Cette blague était notre coup le plus élaboré. Et bien sûr, elle visait Percy. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que c'est un lèche-bottes. Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas à fanfaronner devant nous juste parce qu'il entrait à Poudlard en septembre. Après une petite farce, il apprendra peut être à se taire qui sait !  
Je baillai et Fred m'imita à un dixième de seconde près. La voix de notre mère retentit alors et annonça la fin de notre supplice.

« Percy, va me chercher le balai, s'il te plait. Ces fichus gnomes ont encore du l'emmener au fond du jardin ! »

Je tournai la tête vers Fred. Il jubilait. On entendit les pas de notre frère se rapprocher. Je m'emparai de la corde et mon jumeau fit de même. Percy était presque arrivé à notre niveau quand Fred fit signe de compter jusqu'à trois. On tira la corde d'un coup sec au moment où notre cher frère parvenait à notre hauteur. Le malheureux se prit les pieds dedans et le piège eut l'effet escompté. Dans un hurlement, il s'engouffra dans le trou qu'on avait soigneusement creusé et gentiment rempli de gnomes. Ceux-ci étaient enragés, probablement à cause la chaleur. On avait passé la matinée à préparer ce piège – et croyez moi, attraper des gnomes sous presque trente cinq degrés, ce n'est pas facile ! – et à s'assurer que maman ne nous voit pas. Mais nous n'avions pas prévu que la corde s'enroule autour ma jambe et m'entraine dans la chute de Percy. Je criai et sentis les mains de Fred me retenir. Il y arriva une seconde mais le poids de Percy était supérieur au mien. Mon jumeau tomba avec moi et nous rejoignîmes Percy dans le trou. Je fermai les yeux et attendis le choc.  
Rien ne produisit. Au lieu de nous écraser au fond du trou, comme Percy et de nous retrouver, comme lui, à nous défendre des attaques frénétiques de gnomes déchainés, nous restions suspendus à environ un mètre au dessus du sol. Rien ne nous retenait, nous flottions simplement. Je regardai Fred avec des yeux ronds.

« On vole ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Percy, qui se débâtait toujours contre les ignobles gnomes, essaya de nous attraper. Mais au moment où il allait empoigner mon t-shirt, nous nous élevions un peu plus, nous éloignant de sa portée. On éclata de rire. Percy fulminait, le pauvre.

« Ça t'apprendra à faire de la lèche ! lui lançai-je. »

Flottants toujours au dessus du sol, on lui tira la langue histoire de le faire enrager encore plus.  
Bien sur, comme tous les bons moments, celui-ci eut une fin. Nos parents arrivèrent, alertés par nos cris. Notre père nous empoignât tous deux et nous déposa au sol. Pendant ce temps là, notre mère aida Percy à sortir du trou. Il était couvert de griffures aux visages et ses vêtements étaient pleins de terre. Il pointait sur nous un doigt dénonciateur.

« Vous ! Je vais vous… »

Il s'interrompit et commença à gigoter bizarrement. Notre père l'aida à sortir le gnome qui se cachait dans son pantalon. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer tellement je riais. Notre père dissimula tant bien que mal un sourire jeta le gnome au loin. Notre mère, quant à elle, ne riait pas du tout. Elle nous toisait de son fameux regard réprobateur.

« Maman, commença Fred. On a utilisé la magie ! Tu te rends compte ? On a utilisé la magie ! »

Ça ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

« J'espère que leur punition sera exemplaire, intervint Percy d'un ton ampoulé.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Perce, ils vont recevoir la peine qu'ils méritent, lui répondit ma mère d'un ton sévère. »

Le coté démoniaque de notre mère m'effrayait toujours. Je lançai un regard craintif à Fred. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pourrait bien nous faire. Au fond, il avait raison. On avait utilisé la magie pour la première fois, qu'importait notre punition pour avoir fait une blague à cet imbécile de Percy. Maintenant, on était des sorciers et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Notre mère nous attrapa chacun par un bras et nous emmena vers la maison. Derrière nous, Percy se lamentait toujours. Notre père essayait de le réconforter en lui disant qu'avec un peu de magie ses entailles auront disparues pour la rentrée. Arrivés dans la maison, notre mère nous annonça qu'en guise de punition demain nous rangerons le jardin tous seuls et le nettoierons de tous les gnomes. Puis elle nous envoya dans notre chambre. Nous nous exécutions de suite. Quand elle était dans cet état, il ne fallait pas jouer les rebelles. En montant, on l'entendit s'adresser à notre père :

« Pour un premier sort, faut avouer que c'était réussit. »

Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de moi. Je tapais dans la main de Fred, qui ressentait visiblement la même chose.

« Hé ho George ! Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir. »

Je reviens à la réalité avec un sursaut. Angelina est à la porte de la boutique.

« Ou ça ?  
- Je viens de te le dire ! dit-elle, exaspérée. Je vais voler avec Magnolia Bones, des Harpies, et je me demande si tu voulais venir. »

J'hésite. J'ai perdu le gout du vol depuis quelques temps. Je jette un œil au miroir. L'homme du reflet me fait un clin d'œil.

« Alors, tu…commence Angelina.  
- J'arrive. »

Elle me dévisage un instant et sort. Je me réintéresse au miroir. En fait, il semble qu'il fonctionne. Il n'y a toujours pas de créature magique mais je remarque que le reflet n'est pas tout à fait le même. Il a une différence, une asymétrie au niveau de l'oreille droite.

« Oui, Fred, je me souviens de notre premier sort. »

Il sourit. Il a l'air plus serein que jamais.

« Elle t'attend. »

Après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, je pose le miroir au milieu des autres dans le carton et pars chercher mon balai. Le reflet de Fred s'efface alors que je sors rejoindre Angelina sur le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^


End file.
